


Fanart: Grocery Run

by 97_PNG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97_PNG/pseuds/97_PNG
Summary: Atsumu is the type to tell Shouyou some stories from when he was little. Fights with Osamu, crying over something like candy, even tiny little things just so Shouyou wouldn't get bored while they do grocery runs. Shouyou on the other hand is the type to laugh at all of it even tho he heard some of them a million times already.AtsuHina Exchange gift for rosevtea
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: Grocery Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosevtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevtea/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you like it! I had fun creating this :)
> 
> (domestic fluff. visiting each other's apartments or grocery shop runs, etc...)


End file.
